


Fanarts: Unquiet Dreams

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro believes he's a ghost. Steve thinks Pietro is a figment of his imagination. They're both wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanarts: Unquiet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unquiet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101913) by [elyssblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/pseuds/elyssblair). 



> When I read the scene with the "lullaby" sung by Pietro and Wanda I had to think of "Rue's Lullaby" (The Hunger Games). I used the lyrics for the tumblr.

**Icons:**

 

 

**Cover:**

 

**Header:**

 

**Mini-Picspam:**

 

**Tumblr:**


End file.
